


Day 19: outdoors

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i couldnt take the prompt seriously lmao my bad. i hope you all think i’m as funny as i think i am</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 19: outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt take the prompt seriously lmao my bad. i hope you all think i’m as funny as i think i am

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima says into the darkness. Kuroo turns his head to look at Tsukishima. “This is _weird_.”

“It’s not _that_ weird,” Kuroo says. “We’ve done weirder stuff. I mean like, really, this is going to be pretty vanilla except for the whole… _trees…_ thing.”

They’re standing in a copse of trees behind the guesthouse where the Karasuno team is staying during this training camp. It’s a small forest, but it goes deep enough that they’ve found a spot where they won’t be seen or heard from the house. The point of being out here is so that no one knows Kuroo is here, or that they’re having sex. They couldn’t have done it in the house, not with ten boys and a coach and an advisor and two female managers crowding the place.

“How do we do this?” Tsukishima asks. He’s not going to lay down in the pine needles and broken branches and dirt, it just won’t happen. He can’t imagine any other way, though.

“I’m from the city, Tsukki, I don’t have sex in the woods very often,” Kuroo says. “I don’t know, let’s just… let’s just do stuff, and figure it out.”

Kuroo drops his bag on the ground and takes Tsukishima by the wrist. He pulls Tsukishima close and kisses him, and it’s actually kind of nice. The woods were peaceful around them, only the rustling of the breeze in the trees making sounds, aside from Tsukishima and Kuroo’s wet kissing. It was almost _romantic_ , if this hadn’t been what amounted to a late-night booty call.

Kuroo strips off Tsukishima’s shirt first, then his own. He hooks his fingers in the waist of Tsukishima’s jeans. Kuroo’s always had a thing for Tsukishima in clothes that weren’t his school uniform or his volleyball uniform, so Tsukishima is patient while Kuroo feels his dick and cups his ass through his jeans. Kuroo kisses him again, a little harder this time and with more tongue.

After a few minutes, Kuroo busies himself with undoing Tsukishima’s belt. Tsukishima lets him pull his pants down far enough that they fall all the way to his ankles. Tsukishima steps out of them. The night air is cool on his naked body, and his cock is mostly hard from Kuroo rubbing it through his jeans.

“You’re so pale, you’re easy to see in the dark,” Kuroo jokes. “You almost _glow_.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Tsukishima tells him. He hooks his fingers around one of Kuroo’s belt loops and pulls him closer so he can undo he button on his jeans. It doesn’t take long to get Kuroo stripped as naked as Tsukishima is.

Kuroo’s cock is not quite fully hard yet, and that won’t do. Tsukishima kisses him, rough and insistent, and jerks his cock with one hand. Kuroo lets him, for a minute, but then he breaks away and reaches for his bag. When he straightens again, he’s holding a bottle of lube in his hand and a condom package between his teeth.

“Come here,” Kuroo says. They both take steps towards each other and Kuroo grabs the cheeks of Tsukishima’s ass. The plastic bottle of lube is cold against his skin, but it doesn’t stay there long. Kuroo opens it, coats his fingers with it, and tosses it back to his bag. Tsukishima moans when two of Kuroo’s fingers push inside him. He starts with two, off the bat, because he knows with the amount of sex the two of them have been having, Tsukishima can take it.  

“Ready?” Kuroo asks after a couple of minutes, through closed teeth, still holding the condom in place. Tsukishima nods, and Kuroo slowly fits a third finger into him alongside the first two, stretching him a little wider.

“A-ahh, fuck, _God_ that feels so good,” Tsukishima says. He leans forward a little so that he can raise his ass a little higher, making it easier for Kuroo to push his fingers in deeper.

Kuroo gives a short laugh, muffled around the condom package in his mouth.

“Take that out of your mouth,” Tsukishima says, meaning the condom package held lightly in Kuroo’s teeth. “I want to kiss you.”

Kuroo reaches up and takes the condom from between his teeth with two fingers, then puts his hand back on Tsukishima’s ass, and Tsukishima can feel the plastic wrapper brushing against his skin. Kuroo fingers him and Tsukishima kisses him, Kuroo’s wet tongue against his as exciting as Kuroo’s slick fingers inside him.

“Hah – how do we do this?” Tsukishima asks. Kuroo considers for a moment, moving his fingers inside Tsukishima.

“Well, we could get on our hands and knees – ” Kuroo starts.

“No way,” Tsukishima says flatly. “I’m not kneeling in the dirt while you fuck me, like a fucking animal.”

“Fine, then,” Kuroo says. “How about you lean against one of these trees and I’ll fuck you standing?”

Well, it seems like the best option, at the very least. Tsukishima licks his lips and nods. Kuroo pulls his fingers out – a loss of warmth that Tsukishima does not welcome, as cool as the night air is – and they maneuver to press Tsukishima’s back to the nearest tree. Kuroo tears open the edge of the condom package with his teeth, discards the package, and rolls the condom onto his stiff cock.

Kuroo lifts one of Tsukishima’s legs, to get a better angle to push into him. He fucks Tsukishima, and as he does so, the motion makes Tsukishima’s back rub against the tree bark. It’s not a smooth tree, either, but one where the bark is rough and it pokes into him, scraping as Tsukishima’s skin moves against it. He tries to ignore it, to just endure, because Kuroo really does feel _good_ inside him but –

“Ow,” Tsukishima says, protesting the pain from the bark. Kuroo gives a stronger thrust and it sends a stinging pain through him, radiating from his back. “Ow! This hurts! Fuck, hang on, let me up – ”

Kuroo pulls out of him, holding on to the condom at the base of his cock. Tsukishima stands from his position against the tree and reaches a hand up to where he’d felt the pain.

“Hang on, Tsukki, turn around,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima turns his back to Kuroo. “Shit, you’re bleeding. It must be from the bark.”

Tsukishima sucks in a breath and releases an exasperated sigh. “This was a stupid idea. This is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

“This was as much your idea as mine!” Kuroo snaps. “And you agreed to it!”

“Fuck, _whatever_ , let’s just do this,” Tsukishima says. “But I’m not leaning against that tree anymore.”

“I’ll do it,” Kuroo says. He squares his shoulders and switches places with Tsukishima, leaning back against the tree. Wouldn’t it be better to try and find some other position…? Tsukishima runs through a quick list of possibilities in his head, and none of them seem as appealing as this option – and this is pretty unappealing. Kuroo motions for Tsukishima to come closer. Kuroo crouches slightly so he’s lower down than Tsukishima, then positions himself to push into Tsukishima again.

They fuck for a short while, Kuroo pounding into him and Tsukishima’s cock rubbing against Kuroo’s stomach. It feels good, at the very least better than having his back scraped against the bark. It lasts for only a short while, though, because Kuroo is having the same problem Tsukishima had.

“Ouch!” he proclaims, a few minutes in. He’d been trying to hold it in, Tsukishima thinks, but something must have caught on his skin and made for more of a painful experience. “This thing really _does_ scratch, doesn’t it? This is _awful._ ”

Tsukishima bristles at this. “No shit, it scratches! You saw what it did to _me!_ ”

“Ah – fuck,” Kuroo says. He gives a few more thrusts into Tsukishima, but he’s losing enthusiasm. “This _sucks_.”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. “Jesus, it would have been better trying to fuck in the house.”

Kuroo leans his head back and lets out an impatient growl. “We have to stick it out. I don’t have these scratches on my back for nothing.”

“Scratches on _your_ back!” Tsukishima says incredulously. “I’m _bleeding_ and you’re talking about the scratches on _your_ back!”

“This is entirely unsexy and you yelling at me does _not_ make it better,” Kuroo says. “Come on, let’s get off so we can be done with this ordeal.”

“Fuck, alright, I’ll suck you off,” Tsukishima says. He stands from his slightly bent position, letting Kuroo’s dick slide out of him. “Take the condom off before, though.”

Kuroo obliges, pulling the condom off and dropping it on the ground next to him. Tsukishima rankles at the thought of kneeling in the dirt, but he figures it will at least be easier than _squatting_ to suck Kuroo’s dick. Kuroo makes sure to stand a couple of feet from any trees, holding a grudge against them for the scratches the bark of the last one had left on his back. Tsukishima gets on his knees and sidles close, taking Kuroo’s cock in his mouth.

Tsukishima works as quickly as he knows how, tongue and lips and light suction all working around Kuroo’s cock. He grips the base with one hand and pumps what he can’t fit in his mouth, doing that thing with his thumb Kuroo likes. Normally, Tsukishima would have tried to enjoy himself in doing something like this. He didn’t mind giving head, really, and in fact found it kind of fun – but now, with the woods dark around them and Tsukishima’s knees on leaf litter and scratches from tree bark on his back, Tsukishima just wants it over with.

Kuroo finally comes and Tsukishima swallows most of it, and wipes the rest from his face with a hand. He considers, for a split second, wiping it back onto Kuroo as revenge for making him do this, but he doesn’t. He licks cum from his fingers and the back of his hand in absence of anything else to do with it.

“You too?” Kuroo asks. He means, does Tsukishima want to get off too? Well, sort of, but mostly he wants this whole forest sex circus act to just _end_ already, and Kuroo _never_ lets him go without making him come.

“Yeah, me too,” Tsukishima says. He’s still hard, having kept a hand working at his own cock while he sucked Kuroo off – there was even a small bead of pre-cum at the tip. Kuroo grabs his cock for him, stroking him hard and fast and even though Tsukishima is standing in the woods naked except for his sneakers, it feels _good_.

Kuroo, unlike Tsukishima, squats to get on a level to suck Tsukishima’s dick. He keeps himself steady with a hand grabbing Tsukishima’s hip, fingers gripping tight enough that Tsukishima suspects there will be bruises. Kuroo’s tongue is fast and hard against the sensitive parts of Tsukishima’s cock. Well, he had always been fantastic at giving head. Tsukishima comes quickly, though he’s definitely had more satisfying orgasms.

Kuroo stands, wiping the last of Tsukishima’s cum from his lips. “There,” Kuroo says. “Can we get out of here now?”

“Yeah, Christ, please, let’s,” Tsukishima says. They gather their clothes from where they lay on the ground, dusting off pine needles and leaf litter, and get dressed. An owl hoots overhead as Kuroo is finally zipping up his bag.

“Fuck, I hate nature,” Tsukishima says. Kuroo nods emphatically. They head back towards the house, so Kuroo can go home and Tsukishima can get to bed. They part with a kiss, but nothing more.

***

“Come exploring the woods with us, Tsukishima,” Nishinoya says. “Or I’ll make you do laps!”

“You don’t have the authority,” Tsukishima replies, looking up over the magazine he’d been reading.

“I’m your senpai!” Nishinoya insists. “Senpai’s orders! Come to the woods!”

_If only you knew the irony of that statement,_ Tsukishima thinks, his mind on last night, with Kuroo. Nishinoya won’t shut up until Tsukishima agrees to it, he knows, so he agrees.

They wander through the forest, most of the team (having left Sawamura and Azumane behind), Hinata and Noya leaping around all over the place, Tanaka’s loud voice piercing the relative peace of the forest. Well, Tsukishima would think it peaceful, if he hadn’t had the experience

“Hey, look at this,” Nishinoya calls. “Someone left a _condom_ here.”

Tsukishima’s heart drops to his feet. The condom from last night. Tsukishima closes his eyes for a moment to let the regret and exasperation pass.

“Who’s having sex in the woods? That’s so _weird_ ,” Tanaka says. He and Noya are laughing; even _Suga_ is giggling a little.

“Hilarious,” Tsukishima says. He rubs the scratches left by the tree bark last night and fights an incredible urge to slap Kuroo, even though he’s miles away.


End file.
